


El Tritón y El Extranjero

by Amaltea_olenska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Triton - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au, merman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltea_olenska/pseuds/Amaltea_olenska
Summary: Durante su visita diplomática, el príncipe Nikiforov notó tres cosas: una enorme pecera adjunta a uno de los pasillos del castillo Leroy, que el rey no intentó presumirla a sus invitados, y que había alguien en el agua.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Tritón y El Extranjero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358707) by Purishira. 



> Purishira, la creadora de este maravilloso mermaid!AU de Yuri on Ice, y una gran amiga, me ha dado permiso para adaptar su comic en formato fanfic. Si todavía no lo conoces, puedes verlo aquí: https://www.facebook.com/pg/Purishira.art/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1752234948124317

Este viaje va a ser tan aburrido. Es lo que pensaba el príncipe Viktor mientras las pesadas ruedas de su carruaje crujían entre los caminos al son de los cascos de los caballos. Ya no se sobresaltaba con cada bache, sus piernas estaban totalmente adormecidas, su nariz llena de polvo y su cabeza mantenía un contante zumbido que ya no sabía si eran los insectos o las explicaciones de Chris sobre cómo debía comportarse si no quería que su padre lo desterrara de una patada en sus reales pompas. Pobre Chris. Viktor lo había traído con él en este viaje diplomático a las lejanas tierras del rey Leroy porque no soportaba verle la cara al soberano.                        

Las heladas tierras de los Nikoforov eran muchos más extensas e importantes políticamente hablando, pero el recientemente ascendido al trono de los Leroy, el rey Jean Jacques, insistía en ser tratado con una etiqueta y protocolo superior. Al ser aún príncipe, Viktor de los Nikiforov estaba aún en entrenamiento pero ya debía ir ganándose a sus futuros aliados.

No era difícil adivinar por qué otros mandatarios podrían sentirse intimidados por él joven heredero. Además del poderío militar propio de su tierra natal, era instruido en varias lenguas y estrategias políticas, diestro en toda forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y extremadamente guapo y carismático. Lo tenía todo.

Pero si realmente era así, si lo tenía todo, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío por dentro? Este viaje era una imposición de su padre, y para Víctor no debería suponer nada más que un cambio de escenario, refrescarse un poco antes de volver a sus funciones reales nuevamente. Aunque la extensión del mismo y soportar los aires de grandeza de Leroy no estaban ayudando mucho. Definitivamente iba a ser un viaje aburrido.

No lo fue.

Lo primero fuera de lo común que notó el príncipe, fue una enorme pecera adjunta a uno de los pasillos del castillo Leroy. Viktor y Chris estaban siendo dirigidos a la presencia del rey cuando el primero se percató del reflejo del cristal. Lo segundo que notó fue a pesar de poseer tan extravagante posesión, el rey no intentó presumirla a sus invitados. “Debe estar muy acostumbrado a sus lujos”, pensó Viktor.

El rey hizo gala de su capacidad de exageración y para brindarles la mejor fiesta de bienvenida que se hayan podio imaginar. Comida, bebida, música, baile. Todo ensalzado en las más exquisitas presentaciones. El hombre será insufrible, pero ¡Vaya si sabe dar una fiesta!

Esa fue más emoción de la que había sentido en los últimos años. Sus pies estaban muy cansados de tanto bailar ofendiendo sus años de entrenamiento en combate. Su estómago ya no podía seguir soportando tantos manjares deliciosos que insistían colocarle directamente en la boca, aunque podría darle un poco más a ese licor burbujeante. A duras penas pudo escabullirse de las hermosas acompañantes que sin duda atraparon a Chris y los sumergieron en mullidos cojines cual bacanal. Esa fue su señal para partir.

El sueño se apoderaba gentilmente de su persona, pero antes de ir a su habitación, había algo que quería ver. Esa pecera… no había podido quitársela de la cabeza en todo el día. Es muy hermosa pero parece un desperdicio para solo unos cuántos peces. Es de noche. Ya no hay guardias. No habría problema si desvía un poco para admirar la pecera.

Llegó tambaleándose hasta el pasillo correcto y casi se da de bruces contra el vidrio, pero una vez ahí lo invadió una sensación de gran calma. El reflejo de la luz en el agua. El suave murmullo de los peces al nadar. Sin darse cuenta, Viktor se había recostado en el vidrio y puede que haya sido solo un sueño, pero la tercera cosa que notó, es que había alguien en el agua.              


	2. Chapter 2

No, no fue un sueño ¡Hay alguien en el agua! Viktor se levanto de un salto, su borrachera completamente olvidada. La más mágica aparición se había posado sobre su figura inspeccionando al extraño que osaba dormirse junto a su tanque. Un hombre extremadamente hermoso con adornos exóticos… ¿Hombre? Debido al sobresalto, la criatura salió disparada a esconderse tras unos corales, fue ahí cuando el príncipe pudo ver vestigios de una cola de pez asomarse de entre sus ropajes. Una sirena… no, ¡Un tritón!

-Ah, lo siento. Es que eres tan hermoso. Se me detuvo el corazón por un momento.

El tritón seguía escondido pero tampoco parecía querer alejarse. Viktor podía sentir su mirada curiosa sobre él.

-Perdona a este borracho que se emociona así pero, mágicamente hiciste que el largo viaje valga la pena.

-¿Eh? Es raro que Yuuri se deje ver por alguien, parece que le gustas- Viktor casi se cae girando tan rápido para ver a un joven de piel morena que sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Buenas, noches su alteza, mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, cuidador de esta criatura.

Viktor hizo una reverencia esperando que la interrupción no sea una señal de que debía retirarse. El joven pareció notar su incomodidad.

-No se preocupe, no pienso delatarlo por estar donde no debe, solo vine a revisar el estado de Yuuri –quizá un poco de suerte…- Pero su alteza debe estar cansado, es mejor que vaya a descansar mientras yo hago mi trabajo.– No, la dama de la suerte no estaba de su lado. Derrotado, Viktor se dirigió a su habitación pensando que al día siguiente intentaría ver nuevamente a Yuuri.

Cuando logro despertar al día siguiente, ya pasaba de medio día y la cabeza le dolía como si un rinoceronte estuviera encabritado dentro. Eso no era bueno. Aún siendo príncipe, no era aceptable presentarse con esas pintas. Su padre lo colgaría por atreverse a deshonrar su estatus real. Pero su padre no estaba ahí para decirle que era una vergüenza por andar en calzones a medio día, así que Viktor decidió tomárselo como otra cosa buena en este viaje. Algo bueno como… ¡Yuuri!

Se duchó y cambió tan rápido como se lo permitió su resaca y luego fue por algo para comer. Fue en el comedor y tres tazas de café después, que Chris hizo su aparición. Venía con una sonrisa delatora de sus fechorías amorosas la noche anterior.

-No hace falta que me cuentes qué hiciste cuando te dejé en la fiesta.

-Oh, ¿tan fácil de leer soy? Pero antes de que asumas cosas que no son, te voy a decir que ayer fue a mí a quien dejaron caliente y alborotado.

-¿Te plantaron?

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Al invitado de honor!

-Yo soy el invitado de honor, tú eres mi acompañante.

-Bueno, al rey no le hizo gracia que invitaras a quien te plazca sin avisar de antemano. No puede saltarse las formalidades, su alteza.

-Ah, sabes que odio que me hables formal cuando estamos solos.

-Pero dejándome a mí aparte, ¿Adónde fuiste anoche? Porque a tu cuarto no fue –déjaselo a Chris para ver a través de Viktor.

-¡Lo hubieras visto, Chris! ¡Es hermoso! –El semblante cansado del príncipe mutó inmediatamente en un desborde de energía y ojos brillantes de emoción, mostrando esa sonrisa en forma de corazón que solo los más cercanos al príncipe han podio presenciar.

-Ya sabía que se trataba de cuestiones del corazón ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Yuuri y al inicio pensé que era solo un sueño o el alcohol, pero luego me di cuenta de que ¡Era real!

-Así que es una persona real…

-Persona no… ¡Sirena! Bueno, tritón.

Chris escupió el café que acababa de robarle al príncipe y miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Esperaba algo como una princesa comprometida con alguien más o una mucama, ¡Pero no esto! Quizá tantos golpes en la cabeza propinados por el rey por fin estaban haciendo efecto. Mientras, Viktor seguía balbuceando sobre la extraña criatura y lo hermosa que era.

-Su cuidador me dijo que podía ir a verlo cuando quisiera pero en ese momento solo quería quedarme un poco más… -soltó un suspiro.- Espero que hoy también pueda verlo, el cuidador dijo que rara vez se deja ver.

-Seguro Phichit te dará una mano con eso –ahora era el turno de Viktor de escupir el café.

-¿Conoces a Phichit?

-Una belleza que conocí en la fiesta anoche. Lamentablemente me dejó con todas las ganas en pro de su labor de cuidador. Me lo encontré en los pasillos esta mañana y me contó un poco sobre sus responsabilidades… y sobre Yuuri.

-¡Dime todo lo que sepas o desde ahora dejaré de conocerte como amigo!

-Tranquilo, a eso iba –Chris soltó una carcajada por la impaciencia del príncipe. Después del shock inicial, le divertía la idea que su amigo de infancia estuviera enamorado de un tritón.

-El rey Leroy, en uno de sus viajes por mar, apenas zarpando de La Tierra del Sol Naciente, lo atrapó una tormenta. Un par de sus hombres cayeron al agua y al recatarlos notaron a un tercero flotando aún en el agua. Parecía que se había golpeado contra el barco por el oleaje. Al subirlo a bordo, se dieron cuenta de que no era humano. Era tan hermoso que decidieron traerlo aquí y curar sus heridas. Phichit llegó poco después para ser su cuidador.

-Si se lo llevaron así… ¡Pobre Yuuri! ¡Debe extrañar su casa! ¡Iré a verlo enseguida! –y con eso el príncipe se levantó y dejó con la palabra en la boca a su amigo.

-Este muchacho… nunca me deja terminar lo que tengo que decirle y siempre hace lo que quiere. Tal vez debería aprovechar de también hacer lo que yo quiera…

Viktor se aseguró de que no hubieran guardias cerca ante de colarse por el pasillo que llevaba a la pecera de Yuuri. Al parecer se pone muy nervioso si ve mucha gente y se esconde. Cruzó los dedos y rezó a todos los santos de su devoción. “¡Por favor, déjenme ver a Yuuri!”.

Y ahí estaba… hermoso y etéreo mientras flotaba en el agua. Viktor se tomó un momento para apreciarlo con detenimiento. Cabello negro adornado con flores y perlas. Branquias donde deberían ir sus orejas. Ojos rojizos y redondos con esa peculiar forma de la gente de oriente. Piel blanca y tersa. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de túnica que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y lo hacía ver muy apetecible. Viktor sentía la urgencia de morderlo justo ahí por su indecencia, o en los pezones que transparentaba la túnica. “No, Viktor, lo vas a asustar así, mejor concéntrate en otra parte” se auto amonestó.

Finalmente estaba la cola… era de un color oscuro y azulado, cubierto de escamas y bifurcándose en la punta y moviéndose como los peces en los estanques. No había forma en que pies humanos se encontraran ahí bajo un disfraz ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarlo? ¿Sería áspero, liso, suave? No importaba en qué parte de Yuuri se fijara ¡Quería tocarlo todo!

Por su parte, Yuuri, que había estado entretenido inspeccionando un espejo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su visitante. Parecía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en un momento de vanidad, pero si bien su primera reacción fue alejarse, se quedó a poca distancia de su admirador sin intención de irse.

-¡Ho- hola! –dijo torpemente Viktor.- Lo siento por interrumpirte ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La criatura se quedó quieta unos momentos, y Viktor ya estaba empezando a dudar que entendiera su idioma, cuando asintió tímidamente. El corazón de Viktor no podría haber saltado más alto. Un ligero sonrojo asomaba en el rostro de Yuri haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso ante los ojos de Viktor. Para sorpresa de este, Yuuri empezó a acercarse cautelosamente hasta tocar el vidrio.

-Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre –la voz de Yuuri sonaba como un eco lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, como el susurro del mar cuando te pones una caracola en la oreja. Dulce y amable calándose y envolviendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo del príncipe. Una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes y a las que no sabía cómo reaccionar. “Esto es malo”, pensó, “o tal vez, demasiado bueno”.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde ese primer encuentro, el Príncipe Viktor entró en una confortante rutina. En las mañanas cumplía con sus deberes protocolares debatiendo acuerdos entre ambos países con diferentes ministros y consejeros, y en las tardes hacía visitas oficiales por el reino de Leroy con la pareja real, principalmente con motivos recreacionales.

El rey Jean Jacques insistía en estas visitas porque un esposo no debe descuidar a su dama encerrándose todo el día haciendo papeleo, pero Víctor estaba seguro de que lo hacía para presumir sus tierras y su matrimonio.

Lo llevaban a plazas, mercados, campos de cultivo, a conversar con los dueños de pequeños negocios y ciudadanos en general, para luego bañarlo en atenciones. Comida, bebida, shows de talento y numerosas artesanías de regalo. Al final del día, Viktor terminaba exhausto, daba las buenas noches a sus anfitriones, se dirigía a sus aposentos, y cuando todos dormían, Phichit le daba la señal.

Durante el cambio de guardia, Phichit lo guiaba por un pasadizo especial hacia al entrada del tanque de Yuuri, donde permanecía una hora hasta que los guardias regresaban a sus posiciones.

No estaba prohibido ver a Yuuri per se, pero sí estaba prohibido molestarlo. Cuando recién había llegado al castillo, los niños (y algunos nobles) empezaron a golpear el cristal constantemente ordenándole a Yuri que apareciera para su diversión, resultando en un tritón estresado y con dolor de cabeza. Desde entonces solo se lo puede observar desde una distancia segura... aunque siendo una criatura de naturaleza tímida y desconfiada, rara vez se deja ver.

Phichit era un caso completamente diferente. Con su actitud alegre y confiada, pero siempre respetando los límites de otros, se ganó inmediatamente la confianza del tritón, logrando entablar un lazo que le permitía revisarlo médicamente, acicalarlo y adornarlo o simplemente hacerle compañía. Algo de lo que el rey no sentía nada de celos. No, señor.

No era raro ver a Phichit cerca de las instalaciones especiales de Yuuri, así que el joven se quedaba en el pasillo para que nadie sorprendiera al príncipe en su visita extraoficial. La mayoría de noches, Chris se quedaba con Phichit para acompañarlo en su tarea, y si estaban haciendo lo que Viktor creía que estaban haciendo, estaba seguro de que nadie se iba a acercar.

La parte superior del tanque era como una gran piscina techada, con una pequeña plataforma en la entrada. Las luces del castillo eran muy tenues a esa hora, pero algunas noches bastaba con la luz de la luna para reflejar en el agua y darles el ambiente adecuado para su encuentro.

Al principio solo intercambiaban unas palabras y se la pasaban contemplándose mutuamente. Luego de un par de días, Yuuri confesó que se debía a que el cabello de Viktor tenía el color de la luna y que en su tierra natal habían muchas leyendas sobre ella. El príncipe le contestó que si quería podría darle un guardapelo con un mechón suyo, aunque se guardó el hecho que es un acto que hacen los amantes. Inmediatamente después, el tritón ofreció un mechón propio. Probando su suerte, el príncipe sugirió algo más osado para resguardar junto a su pecho. Estaba obsesionado con la cola de pez de Yuuri, nacarada e iridiscente a la luz de la luna. Quería tocarla y sentir su textura. Parecía liza y firme como la porcelana, pero flexible y suave. Los músculos que estaban debajo definitivamente debían ser fuertes gracias al constante ejercicio de nadar, y ahí iban otra vez los pensamientos de Viktor. No podía pedir eso. Definitivamente no. En cambio, pidió una escama para su guardapelo. Esta vez, la suerte sí estuvo de su lado.

Conforme pasaban los días, ambos fueron contando historias de sus hogares, sus gustos personales y las dudas que tenían sobre la otra especie. Perdieron el miedo de hacer o decir algo indebido y las risas se convirtieron en algo común entre ellos. Yuuri había aprendido a distinguir el sonido de los pasos de Viktor sobre la plataforma y siempre salía emocionado a saludarlo. Sin embargo, esa noche, su visitante parecía... distante.

-¿Viktor, qué sucede? 

-Yuuri, tenemos que hablar -Viktor tragó saliva.- Al final de este mes termina mi visita oficial. Voy a tener que regresar a casa.

Yuuri parecía en shock y hasta a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

-¡Espera! ¡No quiero dejarte! De hecho... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? -la cara de Yuuri parecía ahora confundido.- Aunque no quiero obligarte a nada. Si prefieres, podría llevarte a tu hogar. Como sea, no puedo dejarte aquí. El lugar es muy pequeño para que nades libremente y estás solo. No te preocupes por el rey, yo hablaré con él.

El tritón que había permanecido en silencio mientras Viktor balbuceaba, parecía dubitativo sumido en pensamientos muy profundos. El príncipe empezó a asustarse de la falta de reacción. ¿Se había equivocado al interpretar el afecto de Yuuri?

-Por favor di algo...

-Yo... quiero ir contigo... ¡Por favor, llévame contigo!

-Yuuri... -Sin pensarlo dos veces, Viktor se arrojó al agua para abrazar al tritón. La felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo y tenía que sacársela de alguna forma, aunque tuviera que tragar agua salada en el proceso... agua muy salada... y muy fría... quizá no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

-Lo siento, me emocioné mucho, es solo que me has hecho muy feliz. El tritón también pareció dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento porque calló a Viktor presionando sus labios con los suyos. Buena idea. Definitivamente fue buena idea.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho por impulso, Yuuri retrocedió apenado y estaba a punto de soltar su propia perorata de disculpas cuando sintió la mano de Viktor en su mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaban gentilmente su rostro mientras sus ojos lo miraban con ternura. Su sonrisa auténtica y sin palabras devolviéndole luego lenta y dulcemente el beso que le fue robado. Manos y lenguas, sin saber qué le pertenecía a quién, empezaron a explorar el calor que tenían enfrente. "Aquí es donde debo estar" pensaba Víctor, "Él es mi hogar".


	4. Chapter 4

Si de algo estaba seguro el Rey Leroy, era que su invitado no lo tenía en gran estima y evitaba estar a solas con él a toda costa. Y siendo ese el caso, ¿Por qué solicitaba de pronto una audiencia privada? Todos los aspectos legales entre ambas naciones estaban cubiertos. Las sugerencias políticas estaban dadas. Incluso la parte turística estaba satisfecha en su agenda, solo quedaban un par de días de descanso antes de embarcarse nuevamente en el largo viaje de regreso a casa. ¿Acaso querrá hacer alguna declaración política peligrosa? ¿Algún consejo personal? ¿Alguna queja? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta de su estudio.

-Adelante. Dígame príncipe Nikiforov, ¿En qué puedo servirlo? –el rey concentró todos sus esfuerzos en mantener la compostura mas no podía evitar sentirse intrigado.

-Seré directo –aquí vamos.- Vengo a solicitar la liberación del tritón!- Ciertamente un tema delicado. Inesperado también. Espera- ¡¿Que el tritón qué?!

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera seguir declarando su petición, fue interrumpido cortantemente.

-Denegado.

-Pero…

-Déjeme poner algo en claro, príncipe, no es mi mala voluntad quien impide acceder a su petición, ni mi deseo de causar un roce internacional, sino mi sentimiento de culpa –Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por dejar que su ímpetu rijan sobre su razón. Sabía perfectamente que no debía actuar por capricho sino prudentemente, o podría terminar causando el derrumbamiento de relaciones que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado.

-Cuando encontré al tritón, estaba gravemente herido y desde entonces le he brindado todos los cuidados que necesita. Pero me temo que le viaje por barco fue muy duro para él y terminó agravando su situación. Durante toda su recuperación ha tenido que soportar el acoso de muchas personas que solo lo ven como una atracción, volviéndolo asustadizo y desconfiado. Y por eso me siento terriblemente culpable.      

-Eso es lo que me motiva a…

-Y por eso debo negarme –el rey soltó un suspiro.- Verá, príncipe, aunque tengo toda la intención de regresarlo a su hogar, el tritón no podrá realizar semejante viaje a nado, y otro viaje en barco podría matarlo. ¿Ahora entiende mi posición?

-Sé de dónde viene pero mi intención es llevarlo a casa conmigo. Puedo darle todas las atenciones que necesita y asegurarme de que sobreviva perfectamente al viaje, ¡Él confía en mí! –Viktor no quería sonar arrogante y sabía los riesgos de llevarse a Yuuri, pero no podía dejarlo atrás.

-¿Cómo sabe de dónde viene? ¿Llevarlo con usted? ¿Confianza? Creo que no estoy enterado de todo… ¿Acaso ha hablado con esa criatura?

-Desde mi llegada nos hemos estado viendo en secreto –el semblante de príncipe se ablandó bajando todas sus defensas, sonriendo al recuerdo de su amado.- Estoy completamente enamorado de él.

-¡¡¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!!! –esto era totalmente insospechado. ¡Insólito! Enamorado de una criatura, que aunque muy hermosa, seguía sin ser humana.- Perdóneme príncipe pero, ¿Se ha puesto a pensar usted en las repercusiones que podría traer semejante relación? ¿O a considerado siquiera los sentimientos de Yuuri?

-Le aseguro, su alteza, que Yuuri me corresponde y desea tanto como yo venir a mis tierras. Es en esta posición, no como un príncipe sino como un hombre enamorado, que apelo a su consideración. Haré lo que sea por él. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por todas sus atenciones, incluso la pecera que construyó para él.

-¿Está seguro? Eso es mucho dinero, incluso para usted.

-No me subestime, por favor.

-Bien, entonces lo pensaré y le daré una respuesta mañana por la mañana.

-Esperaré su respuesta.

-Si eso es todo, puede retirarse.

Luego de que el príncipe cerrara la puerta. El rey se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Le había costado muchas semanas y arrepentimiento para que Yuuri le dirigiera la palabra. Saber que se ha comunicado con otro al punto de enamorarse y acordar una fuga, no podía menos que producirle rencor.

Los primeros días lo miraba con miedo y hasta enojo, como si lo resintiera de su situación. Se escondía entre las algas hasta que se retiraba. A fuerza de visitas inofensivas y regalos, le hizo entender que estaba ahí para cuidarlo y no para hacerle daño. Aún así, la tristeza nunca abandonaba sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos escarlata.

Mandó traer peonias y perlas para hacer juego con sus branquias y su piel blanca como la leche. A veces le hablaba de su reino y todas las cosas que podía traerle, pero sobre todo le pedía disculpas por no llevarlo de vuelta.

-No sé si puedes hablar, pero si puedes… me gustaría saber tu nombre por lo menos.

-Mi nombre es Yuuri. ¿Me ayudas a ponerme las flores y las perlas? –Era una voz suave y amable, como la brisa del mar en tu mejilla. Más que sorpresa, el rey sintió que expiaba su culpa y gordas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. La visión de la carita adornada del tritón, estremeció su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

No podía culpar al joven Nikiforov por enamorarse así, después de todo, de no ser por su Isabela, él también habría caído presa de sus encantos. ¿Cómo sería ser correspondido por un tritón? Acariciar esos finos cabellos negros como la noche o sentir esa piel húmeda que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna…

El rey se auto amonestó por pensar así y pidió disculpas mentalmente a su querida Isabela. Hay cosas que un hombre casado no debería imaginar. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras se realizaba la audiencia del príncipe Nikiforov, otra conversación se llevaba a cabo en la pecera del tritón. Yuuri se había subido a la plataforma pensativo en los eventos de la noche anterior, ajeno al transcurso del tiempo, al punto de que su cabello ya se había secado completamente cuando Phichit lo encontró.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Esa cara tuya es muy obvia.

-¡Phichit!

-Te has conseguido uno bueno, asegúrate que cuando te lleve a su cama haga lo que te dije el otro día.

-¡Phichit, por favor, deja de mortificarme! –dijo el tritón ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-Jajaja, lo siento, Yuuri, pero tu expresión sonrojada fue demasiada tentación. Igual pienso darte un par de consejos antes para evitar momentos incómodos. Por cierto que acabo de aprender algo nuevo, es muy divertido, aunque tienes que-

-¡Phichit! ¡Nunca pedí que me contaras los detalles de tu relación con ese humano!

-Pero igual tomas nota cuando escuchas –el tritón soltó un gruñido.- Bueno, como te decía, has conseguido uno bueno, ese príncipe tuyo se disculpa por no poder venir hoy pero tiene una audiencia importante con el rey. En disculpa te manda estas perlas azules y espera que puedas usarlas –dijo el joven presentando un delicado cofre a su amigo.

-Creo que está celoso de los regalos del rey, que por cierto te envía flores frescas –Phichit empezó a colocar las perlas y las flores en el cabello de Yuuri mientras seguía hablando.- Se esfuerza mucho por ti. En estos momentos está pidiendo tu liberación.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Yuuri sospechando de las malas artes de su amigo.

-Fuentes confiables –respondió sonriente Phichit confirmando sus malas artes, o más bien dicho, sus buenas habilidades para escuchar tras las puertas.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, el ornato de Yuuri estaba terminado. Phichit admiró su trabajo encontrando solo preocupación en los ojos del tritón. Suspiró.

-Yuuri, tu también estás muy enamorado de él, ¿Cierto? –gordas lágrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro del tritón.- Yuuri, ¿Qué pasa?

-Él siempre dice que soy hermoso, pero él es mucho más hermoso. Siempre es muy atento conmigo y ahora puede que se meta en problemas con el rey por mi culpa. Incluso si la negociación sale bien, sé que seré una molestia para él. No valgo todo lo que hace por mí…

-Yuuri…-Phichit embistió a Yuuri en un fuerte abrazo y no dejó que lo soltara.- ¡No te enseñé a hablar español para que digas cosas tan horrible sobre ti!  

-¡Hey! ¡Yo ya sabía hablar español!

-¡Sí, pero eras malísimo! –pudiendo al fin arrancarle una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, y un golpe en el hombro, Phichit por fin se relajó un poco, aunque sin soltar el abrazo.- Eres alguien valioso, Yuuri, y el príncipe Nikiforov ha visto quien eres en realidad. Él te ama tanto como tú a él y no es solo porque ambos sean hermosos, nunca dudes de esos sentimientos. 

-Gracias, Phichit.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Phichit limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Yuuri.- Parece que el príncipe no ha recibido una respuesta todavía pero después de su audiencia se fue derechito a hablar con sus hombres para acondicionar su barco para tu traslado. Será una locura.

-Ciertamente…

-Creo que es momento que se lo digas. Tu secreto… por el bien de los dos.

-Lo sé. Porque no podré soportar otro viaje de esta forma. Voy a necesita tu ayuda y la de tu amigo mientras todavía tenemos tiempo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Viktor estaba exhausto! No solo de coordinar todas las modificaciones que debían hacerse a su barco, calcular tiempos y presupuesto, conseguir personal calificado y discreto, asegurar y reasegurar al rey que Yuuri estará en buenas manos, sino también de asegurar y reasegurarse a sí mismo de que todo iba a salir bien.

Antes de que las dudas y preocupaciones terminen por consumirlo, el príncipe decidió darse un largo baño para luego sorprender a su adorado Yuuri con la noticia de su liberación. Todavía no se había dado un permiso oficial ya que el rey quería supervisar todas medidas antes de dar su visto bueno, pero ya era casi una realidad.

Fue con ese pensamiento en la cabeza que Viktor entró al baño solo para descubrir que ya había alguien en su bañera.

-¡¿Yuuri?! ¿Qué haces en mi baño? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Le pedí a Phichit y Chris que me ayudaran –dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa inocente que junto con el susto anterior, colaboró mucho a parar el corazón del príncipe. Mas esa sonrisa cambió rápidamente a una expresión de seriedad.- Vine porque tenía algo importante que decirte. No tengo mucho tiempo así que iré directo al grano. Supe que quieres empezar a acondicionar tu barco para mí.

-Es cierto, quiero que tu viaje sea lo más seguro posible -sorpresa arruinada aparte, Viktor esperaba que esto no fuera una negativa. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción que su amado había mostrado hasta ahora?

-No será necesario que hagas eso –dijo algo apenado.- La verdad es que… es un secreto, nadie lo sabe, solo Phichit. Es... es difícil de explicar, así que te lo mostraré.

Viktor se recostó en la pared sin saber qué esperar mientras Yuuri se retiraba las flores y las perlas del cabello. Parecía preocupado y hasta culpable. ¿Qué le estaría escondiendo? A Viktor se le encogía el corazón de solo pensar que esto podría separarlos. Cuando Yuuri tomó una jarra con agua, Viktor se dio cuenta que la tina estaba vacía además de su ocupante. El tritón le lanzó una última mirada nerviosa y se vertió el agua encima. Viktor creyó que sus ojos le engañaban. Ya no era un tritón. Esas son... ¿Piernas?

-Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero puedo cambiar a voluntad -dijo Yuuri encogiéndose en la bañera.- Solo el agua salada mantiene mi forma de pez. Por suerte el rey me mantuvo en agua salada todo este tiempo. Las sirenas y tritones guardamos este secreto muy celosamente para que no puedan cazarnos cuando visitamos tierra, por eso cuando llegué aquí no sabía en quién confiar o qué podrían hacerme si lo descubrían. Me metieron en esa pecera como si fuera un pez dorado y a pesar de que querían ayudarme no sabía si tenían intenciones ocultas. ¡Pero ahora lo sé! ¡No van a hacerme daño ni a cazar a mi gente! Están dispuestos a dejarme ir... a irme contigo. Por eso, no quiero ser una carga. Mantendré esta forma el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Yuuri... -Viktor se dejó caer al lado de la bañera sosteniendo el rostro de su amado.

-Estaré bien. Solo espero no verme muy extraño como humano -dijo Yuuri abochornado.

-Claro que no, eres igual de hermoso -sus dedos empezaron a acariciar las mejillas de Yuuri analizando la nueva textura de su piel, tersa como durazno.- Gracias por contarme todo esto, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima al saber que podremos estar juntos, y sobre todo lo mucho que me honras al confiar así en mí.

-Ah... Viktor, ¿Me ayudas a salir?

-¡Claro! Debes estar muy incómodo ahí dentro, te llevaré a la alcoba. Toma mi mano y sostente.

Con piernas temblorosas, Yuuri se puso de pie sujetándose de la camisa de Viktor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un paso experimental fue todo lo que se necesitó para derrumbarlo. Suerte que el príncipe lo tenía bien sujeto.

-¡Lo siento! Hace mucho que no tomo esta forma. Las piernas son complicadas -ahí estaba otra vez el rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos brillando de emoción. Esa sonrisa tímida y cálida que lo hechizaba como los cantos que ahogan a los marinos. Sí, las sirenas son peligrosas... un momento. La realización golpeó de golpe a Viktor como un rayo de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Con énfasis en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Sin perder más tiempo, levantó a su amado estilo princesa y lo llevó a su cama, porque ahora su Yuuri, era humano.

Lo depositó con sumo cuidado en el centro asegurándose que se mantenga por sí mismo sobre sus rodillas. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó como todo un caballero. Yuuri parecía algo incómodo pero no lo rechazaba. Eso era bueno. Luego acarició sus cabellos extrañando las flores y las perlas, pero adorando poder pasar sus dedos sin impedimentos. Luego juntó sus frentes dejando rozar sus narices. Podía sentir la respiración de Yuuri. Entrecortada. Anticipando. Y así como lo había soñado tantas veces, se robó sus labios. Pequeños besos al principio, no quería asustarlo. Cuando sintió las manos de Yuuri sujetando fuertemente su camisa, lo tomó como luz verde para continuar. Su lengua empezó a saborear la boca del otro, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Qué deliciosos sonaban los gemidos de Yuuri derritiéndose en su oreja. Otra buena señal.

Perdiendo todo su autocontrol, Viktor profundizó el beso mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Yuuri y todo lo que podían tocar.

-Vi- Viktor... ¡Espera, se siente extraño! ¡¿Dónde estás tocando?!

-Siempre imaginé hacer estas cosas contigo, pero la realidad supera todas mis expectativas- dijo Viktor aprovechando la pausa para mudar sus atenciones al cuello de Yuuri. Si tan solo pudiera meter esos hermosos gemidos en una caracola y llevarlos siempre consigo.

Bajó un poco más hasta llegar a esos rosados pezones que siempre parecían tentarlo bajo sus ropajes transparentes. Era hora de que paguen su descaro. Los envolvió con su lengua. Los chupó. Los mordió. Los manejó a su antojo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri tensarse y retorcerse sin saber qué hacer, brincando en cada espasmo que producía cada mordida. Esto era el paraíso.

O al menos lo fue hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Su alteza, ya es hora de regresar a Yuuri... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, mal momento! -se disculpó Phichit cerrando otra vez la puerta junto a un nada arrepentido Chris.

Mientras Yuuri se ahogaba de la vergüenza debajo de una sábana y Viktor intentaba parecer presentable, se pudo escuchar la voz de Chris desde afuera.

-Viktor, en serio no deseo interrumpir, pero el rey te mandó llamar y no se veía muy contento. Te espera en la terraza.

-¡Sí, sí, ya voy! Lo siento, amor, tengo que atender esto. Será mejor que tú también regreses.

A pesar de lo apenado que estaba Yuuri por haber sido descubierto, su puchero no pudo esconder sus ganas de querer continuar donde se habían quedado.

-Una vez que seas todo mío, ya tendremos tiempo para continuar -besó la frente de su amado, se colocó su abrigó y salió de la habitación.     


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto a partir de la mitad. Si te incomoda, pasa de largo al siguiente capítulo.

Sin mucho ánimo de poner buena cara, Viktor tragó su frustración tras haber sido interrumpido y puso su mejor máscara para ver al rey.

-Perdón por la demora, ¿Quería hablarme de algo?

-Supe que recientemente llevaron a Yuri a su habitación -sin rodeos, ¿Eh? Parece que al rey no se le puede esconder nada.

-Como era de esperarse, el rey conoce muy bien lo que sucede en su reino. Permítame explicarle.

-He sido muy condescendiente con su petición a pesar de poner en riesgo la vida de quien me es muy preciado, y comprendo sus constantes visitas extraoficiales a la pecera de Yuri, pero me parece que esto es innecesario y está empezando a cruzar las líneas de mi confianza.

-Le pido mil perdones, su alteza, entiendo su recelo, pero debo clarificar que el hecho no fue algo planificado por mi persona sino algo nacido en la iniciativa del propio Yuri.

-¿Fue idea de Yuuri?

-Verá, él tenía algo importante que decirme, o más bien dicho mostrarme, algo de interés para salvaguardar su bienestar -¿Estaría bien contando esto? ¿O debería ser el propio Yuri quien se lo diga al rey? Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse.

-Está siendo muy vago en su explicación, príncipe Nikiforov ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí con él?

-Haci- haciendo... bueno, eso es, es algo... es algo privado en realidad -el príncipe empezó a sudar frío esperando que no se le note el rubor que empezaba brotar al recordar que ya estaba a punto de comerse la fruta antes de pagarla al frutero.

-¿Privado? Pues si es algo concerniente al bienestar de Yuuri, ¡Yo también debo saberlo! ¡Y si no piensa ser más explícito en el asunto, tendré que ir a comprobarlo yo mismo! -hecho una furia, el rey Leroy emprendió zancadas hacia los aposentos de su invitado en busca de la verdad que se le estaba negando.

Viktor ya estaba echando todo por la borda seguro de que había metido la pata. Intentó coaccionar al rey para que desistiera, pero en su desesperación, de su boca no salían frases del todo coherentes. Solo esperaba que Phichit y Chris ya hubieran podido trasladar a Yuuri de vuelta a su pecera.

Abriendo la puerta de un tirón, el rey se quedó helado. Yuuri seguía ahí. De pie. Sobre piernas humanas. Apenas cubriéndose con una bata de seda muy parecida a las que usa su amada Isabela antes de acompañarlo a su lecho compartido. El rey tragó saliva.

-Lo- lo siento mucho. Ya me retiro -dijo tapándose los ojos y dando media vuelta.

Por más encantado que estaba Viktor de ver que la túnica transparente le quedaba igual de bien en su forma humana a su precioso Yuuri, se sentía furioso de que otras personas también tuvieran ese privilegio. Yuuri era suyo y de nadie más.

Regañó a sus amigos por perder el tiempo charlando en lugar de llevar a Yuuri de regreso a tiempo y luego les azotó la puerta en la cara. Volteó aún con ira en los ojos, pero esta se desvaneció inmediatamente. Yuuri, su Yuuri, estaba asustado de él.

-Lo siento, lyubov, lo siento mucho -dijo cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose a la cintura de Yuuri.- Fui un tonto impulsivo. Me dejé llevar. Lo siento, lo siento...

Yuuri estaba desconcertado. Era la primera vez que veía a Viktor reaccionar así y no sabía qué pensar. Pero si verlo enojado le dio un vuelco al estómago, verlo ahora arrepentido y acongojado, le estrujaba el pecho de mala manera. Era como si pensara que lo iba a dejar. Yuuri era nuevo con las emociones románticas pero sabía que si quería un futuro junto a Viktor, tendrían que sobrellevar muchas cosas juntos. 

Suavemente llevó sus manos al cabello de Viktor, esas maravillosas hebras plateadas, y empezó a deslizar sus dedos entre ellas.

-Está bien, Viktor. Todo está bien -se soltó un poco del agarre del príncipe, solo lo suficiente para agacharse y besar la cabeza de su amado. Pequeños besos como mariposas por toda su coronilla. Su frente. Sus mejillas. Sus labios.

-Creo que espanté a tus escoltas, lyubov -sonrió Viktor sin separar del todo sus labios. 

-No importa- respondió Yuuri.- No los vamos a necesitar por ahora.

Las manos de Viktor que ya habían bajado a los muslos de Yuuri, lo levantaron del piso para volverlo a depositar suavemente sobre la cama. Las bocas se abren. Las lenguas se encuentran. Las manos exploran. Las piernas se enredan. El aire se acaba. 

Viktor tomó una de las manos de Yuuri y empezó a besarla fervientemente, pasando luego por todo el brazo. Cada centímetro de su Yuuri era digno de adoración. Y oh, cómo extrañaba esos hermosos gemidos. Eran la melodía que encendía su cuerpo y le indicaba por dónde seguir. 

Abrió la túnica y la retiró completamente, olvidada en el suelo junto a su camisa y su pantalón. Lamió el blanco cuello de Yuuri y reanudó su ataque a los pezones que tanto parecían reclamarle haberlos dejado solos. La voz de Yuuri cada vez menos tímida. ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando esto!

Pero había otras áreas que también reclamaban su atención. No podía ser negligente con nada. Bajó su lengua si dejar de saborear su piel hasta el ombligo, donde empezó a rodearlo y mordisquearlo. Acto seguido, sus labios y su lengua entablaron un intrínseca danza en su vientre, que luego se apoderaron de su cadera.

-Viktor... por favor... -Yuuri no sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, que se detuviera o que le diera más. Estaba sobre estimulado y era incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes.

Viktor aprovechó la pausa para admirar la vista que tenía en frente. Largo y rosáceo con un poco de semen asomando en la punta. Hermoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, envolvió el miembro de Yuuri con hábiles lamidas para finalmente introducirlo entero en su boca.

Yuuri casi se viene en ese momento. Su cuerpo se contorsionó ante la nueva sensación, demasiado intensa para soportarla. Demasiado nueva para comprenderla. ¿Dolor? ¿Presión? ¿Cosquillas? Sus ojos estaba llorosos y su cerebro no podía procesar la magnitud de los gritos que profería, o el hecho de que seguramente podían ser oídos.

El culpable en cuestión, relamía el glande con énfasis en la abertura. Sus labios abrazaban el tronco mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba a abajo, y una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos. Ojos azules siempre fijos en la figura retorciéndose frente a él.

Dándole una pequeña pausa a su amado, Viktor subió hasta besar la frente de Yuuri. Luego extendió su mano hasta llegar a la botella de aceite perfumado que Chris había introducido en su buró cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado. Quitó la tapa y ante la mirada curiosa de Yuuri, vertió una generosa cantidad en sus manos y luego procedió a frotarlas para calentarlo. Bajó nuevamente hasta acomodarse entre los muslos de Yuuri y reanudó el servicio a su miembro, pero esta vez más despacio, con ternura.

Un dedo empezó a tantear la entrada de Yuuri, deslizándose alrededor suavemente, pidiendo permiso, presionando ligeramente, hasta que por fin se anima a entrar. Es extraño. El cuerpo de Yuuri se tensa. Pero Viktor empieza a succionar fuerte para distraerlo. Parece funcionar.

El dedo empieza a moverse muy lento de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, cada vez más profundo, acariciando las paredes internas de Yuuri. Otro tipo de gemidos empiezan a huir de la garganta del ex tritón. Más guturales. Más primitivos.

El movimiento ahora es más fluido y se vuelve circular, ensanchando. Un segundo dedo hace su aparición. Un siseo de incomodidad. Viktor empieza a chupar más rápido. El mismo procedimiento y el tercer dedo es introducido.

La mandíbula de Viktor está empezando a cansarse pero ahora puede intentar retorcer sus dedos dentro de Yuuri para encontrar ese punto que lo lleve al delirio. Otro momento pasa intentando diversos ángulos y profundidades hasta que de pronto Yuuri arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás y voz se vuelve a resonar en la habitación. Bingo.

Con el aceite restante, bañó su propio miembro. Grande y grueso y a punto de reventar. Apretó esas nalgas firmes y redonditas y se posicionó justo en la entrada de Yuuri. Levantó la mirada por una última confirmación de consentimiento. El deseo y el miedo podían verse claramente en sus ojos escarlata. Cubrió entonces el cuerpo de su amado con el suyo y juntó sus frentes. Una mano en la nuca de Yuuri y la otra dirigiendo su miembro. Lo besó una vez más y luego empezó a entrar.

Era incómodo. Ardía. El dolor se incrementaba conforme iba avanzando hacia su interior. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Yuuri pero que su dios lo maldiga si no era esto lo que quería. Podía sentir a Viktor de mil manera diferentes. Su respiración entrecortada, los espasmos de placer resonando en su cuerpo. Su peso reteniéndolo en ese momento en el tiempo y espacio, pero al mismo tiempo sosteniéndolo como algo muy preciado que debe ser protegido. Era algo que solo podía sentir con él. Un mundo más allá de las palabras donde ambos podían ser uno.

El interior de Yuuri era caliente. Muy caliente. Y apretado. Delicioso. Viktor dejó un tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran a estar unidos, y luego dio un movimiento experimental. Se deslizó lentamente hacia a fuera sin salir del todo y volvió a entrar. ¡Esto es lo que los hombres llaman pecado! Ante la reacción positiva de Yuuri, lo volvió a intentar con más confianza. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y le nubló la razón. Ya no era Víctor Nikiforov, príncipe de las tierras del norte. Ahora era solo un hombre entregado a su pareja. Un ser sin principio ni final. Una sensación que crecía. Más rápido. Más fuerte. ¡El punto especial de Yuuri! ¡Cierto! Se reacomodó para poder reencontrarlo y empezó a embestirlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Demasiado. Era demasiado. La vista de Yuuri estaba nublada por las lágrimas. En algún momento el placer había sustituido al dolor y al diablo si Phichit o cualquier otro podía escucharlo. Esto era lo que venía buscando. Este éxtasis. Esta emoción que lo embargaba. Este hombre entre sus piernas al que le estaba dejando las huellas de sus uñas en la espalda. Este hombre... Viktor.

En un gran espasmo que dejó su mente en blanco, Yuuri se vino dejando su cuerpo lánguido y satisfecho. Un par de embestidas más y Viktor se unió a Yuuri, dejando toda su semilla dentro de él.

Ambos exhaustos y ajenos al mundo, se acomodaron uno junto al otro, aún entrelazados, escuchando los latidos del otro. Viktor sabía que debía levantarse para limpiarlos apropiadamente, pero quizá eso podría esperar. Este momento debería durar para siempre.     


	8. Chapter 8

Los siguientes días fueron bastante vertiginosos planeando todo para el viaje de regreso. Viajarían la mayor parte de camino en barco y luego unos días en carruaje. Sería agotador pero era mejor opción que tenían. Luego estaba el detalle de hacer pasar desapercibido a Yuuri. El pobre tuvo que poner todo su empeño en dominar el arte de caminar en dos piernas antes de zarpar. Era doloroso verlo caer todo el tiempo y amoratar sus hermosas piernas, o las ampollas que le causaban los zapatos. Pero la parte más dura fue sin duda tener que cortar su cabello para que parezca más occidental. A Viktor se le partía el corazón por despojarlo de tan bella característica. Estaba consciente de la masculinidad de Yuuri, pero también sabía que las damas que llevan el cabello largo y cuidan rigurosamente de él, les da una pena tremenda perderlo, porque las hace sentir hermosas, porque es parte de ellas. Por sus estudios sobre el resto del mundo, también sabía que en algunas culturas, el largo del cabello significaba estatus y honor. Solo esperaba que Yuuri no sienta que estaba perdiendo alguno de esos también.

Por su parte, Yuuri parecía incluso animado por el cambio de look, curiosidad por verse diferente, más humano. Cuando por fin trajeron las tijeras, podía verse la pena reflejada en sus hermosos ojos de chocolate, mas ningún arrepentimiento pudo ser avistado una vez terminado el hecho. Viktor no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas y Yuuri tuvo que consolarlo asegurándole que volvería a crecer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Phichit llevó a Yuri discretamente al barco mientras el príncipe se despedía formalmente de su anfitrión. Adioses, regalos y promesas de mantenerlo informado sobre su amigo en común. Ya instalados en el barco al mando del capitán Popovich, príncipe y tritón sintieron que por fin podían soltar la respiración que llevaban días conteniendo. Si la tripulación notó que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo encerrados en su habitación compartida, no dijeron nada. O si sus fieles acompañantes desaparecían juntos, tampoco.

Fueron casi dos meses de mareas pesadas, olor a mar, un sol abrasador, labios agrietados, traqueteos de carruajes, polvo, insectos y piernas entumidas; pero finalmente llegaron a casa. Aquel lugar que para Viktor nunca representó más que cuatro paredes lleno de sirvientes con sonrisas falsas y expectativas de la corte, pero que ahora se erguía ante la perspectiva de un hogar. Un hogar para compartir con Yuuri.

-¡Yuuri, mira! ¿No es hermosa? Esta es nuestra villa privada en San Petersburgo. Una vez que te hayas acostumbrado nos trasladaremos al palacio de Moscú -dijo Viktor cuando por fin puso visualizar la enorme fachada de su palacio.

Mientras veía erguirse las torres y cúpulas del palacete, Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, intimidado. Una vez dentro, sería tratado como la pareja del príncipe heredero, y ese era un peso que no estaba seguro estar listo para afrontar.

Sintiendo su ansiedad, Viktor tomó su mano y la besó.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, lyubov moya, todos te amarán.

-No es agradarles lo que me preocupa.

-Te preocupa que te acepten como mi consorte.

-Viktor, no soy de noble cuna, no tengo idea de cómo liderar una nación en caso de que te ausentes, desconozco todo el protocolo de comportamiento de la realeza, y... por todos los dioses, ¡Ni siquiera conozco todas las costumbres humanas! -Yuuri escondió su rostro entre sus manos.- Ni siquiera soy una mujer que pueda darte herederos.

Viktor tomó suavemente su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yuuri, ¿Te arrepientes? -esa pregunta lo asaltó por sorpresa. Yuuri tenía sus dudas al respecto pero, ¿Arrepentirse? Miró fijamente ese azul intenso en el que podía hundirse como si fuera el fondo del mar y sobrepesó sus sentimientos, la felicidad que estaba seguro que Viktor podría darle, todo lo que él quería corresponderle, y luego los inconvenientes sociales, convertirse en un personaje público, el cambio radical en su estilo de vida, ser juzgado constantemente.

-No estás solo en esto, ¿Sabes? -le dijo Viktor como leyendo sus pensamientos.- Me han criticado toda mi vida y estoy seguro que lo seguirán haciendo. Tengo sobre mis hombros la gran responsabilidad de dirigir a mi reino y procurarles lo mejor, de ser la mejor versión de mí para ellos, pero también soy humano, no soy perfecto, y tengo derecho a escoger mi propia felicidad, a encontrar algo por lo crea valga la pena luchar. Y eso eres tú, Yuuri. La razón por la que quiero luchar, por la que quiero ser mejor pero también volverme egoísta. Eres mi mundo. Mi amor y vida.

-Y tú eres los míos -respondió Yuuri besándolo devotamente y respondiendo su pregunta. Sabía que iba a ser duro, que tendrían que trabajar juntos para sobrepasar el prejuicio y ganarse la aceptación de su reino, y quizá Yuuri se consideraba a sí mismo indigno de tanta atención, pero lo que tenía junto a Viktor, valía la pena enfrentarse al mundo. ¿Arrepentirse? No. Ni por un segundo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y los sacó de su burbuja privada, pudieron oír pasos corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Viktor! –un joven de apenas quince años y cabellos rubios venía a darles la bienvenida. Apenas estuvo Viktor fuera del carruaje, este se le lanzó encima casi derribándolo al piso.

-¡Uff! ¡Yuri, qué gusto verte! ¡Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te has perdido de mucho! ¡Y todavía tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas!

-Tan demandante como siempre, ¿Otabek cuidó bien de ti? –dijo mirando al joven moreno que veía detrás.

-¡Después hablamos de mí! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Me trajiste algo?

-Justo estaba por mencionarlo –Viktor se volteó hacia el carruaje y extendió su mano hacia el interior.- Yuuri, no seas tímido, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Sí, ya voy –el joven cambió totalmente su actitud hacia la voz desconocida. Su despreocupada sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recelosa, y el brillo de sus ojos advertían su estado de alerta y dispuesto a atacar.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y mucho movimiento dentro del carruaje, emergió un hombre con rasgos orientales, piel blanca y suave como piel de durazno, cabello negro azabache y ojos de chocolate con brillos escarlatas a la luz del sol. Sus movimientos eran lentos, cuidadosos y hasta un poco torpes, seguro por el largo viaje. Se veía apenado pero aún así sonreía. Era hermoso y esto solo puso más en guardia al joven.

-Lo siento, Viktor, estoy un poco entumecido.

El segundo joven se acercó entonces para ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje.

-Tome mi mano, por favor.

-Gracias…      

-Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, encargado de los establos.

-Gracias, Otabek. Mi nombre es Yuuri.

-Encantado de conocerlo.

-¡Suficiente! –el rubio cortó bruscamente el intercambio .-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Yuri, quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida y futuro consorte –dijo Viktor rodeando la cintura del hombre en cuestión y atrayéndolo hacia sí.- Su nombre es Yuuri, como el tuyo, pero se pronuncia un poco diferente.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo incrédulo el joven mirando al intruso como buscando confirmación de lo que acababa de oír, que para su mala suerte fue lo que interpretó el otro Yuuri así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Yuuri –dijo ahora Víctor mirando a su amado.- Este es Yuri, mi hermano menor y mi sucesor al trono.- Esa última parte dicha con sincero orgullo y cariño.

El tritón se soltó un poco del agarre de Viktor y aprovechó la oportunidad de mirar al joven Yuri a los ojos, devanando la fiereza que emanaban y sintiendo el profundo amor y admiración hacia su hermano. Eso hizo que le dedicara la mas cálida de sus sonrisas, soltando sin querer sus encantos de sirena.

-Encantado de conocerte, Yuri.

-Eh… ah… umm…

-Yuri, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Otabek preocupado.- Te quedaste en blanco por un momento.

-Ah, sí, lo siento. Eso fue… muy extraño.

-Jajaja, y yo que me preocupaba que ustedes dos no se llevaran bien –dijo Viktor afianzando su agarre en la cintura de Yuuri.- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y ahí te contamos todo acerca del viaje? Puedes ayudar a Otabek a descargar mis valijas. Una de ellas trae tus obsequios después de todo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que lo haga el inútil de tu valet! Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Ah, Chris tomó un desvío con Phichit, el acompañante de Yuuri. Creo que querían ver la ciudad antes de regresar a sus labores.

-Yo creo que solo querían un momento a solas –añadió Yuuri sonriendo.

-Agg, ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Solo espero que ustedes dos no sean igual de asquerosos! –dijo el joven Yuri mientras rebuscada las maletas en busca de la que contenía sus nuevas pertenecías.

-Y tú, solnyshko –dijo Víctor juntando su frente con la de su Yuuri.- Creo que te mereces un buen descanso.

-Solo si tú vienes conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro que así vas a descansar?  

-Podemos descansar después…

Definitivamente Yuuri lo iba a volver loco. ¿Y quién era él para negarse a tan exquisito destino? El futuro era incierto y plagado de muchos retos, pero el ahora solo le reclamaba sumergirse en el cuerpo de su amado y ser feliz. Amor y vida.

 

**Fin**


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto. Si no te sientes cómodo leyendo esto, puedes pasarlo de largo, no afecta a la trama de la historia.

Como dos chiquillos haciendo travesuras, Viktor y Yuuri corrían por los pasillos de la casa de verano, se reían sin poder contenerse, se lanzaban miradas furtivas, cansancio del viaje completamente olvidado. El príncipe dio unas cuantas indicaciones a sus sirvientes a su paso y luego siguió corriendo de la mano de Yuuri hacia su alcoba.

Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de ellos, sus bocas se atrajeron como dos imanes al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos, restregándose uno sobre el otro intentando abarcar cuanto espacio podían. Hambrientas lenguas danzaban desesperadas luego de un tiempo forzado de privación. Viktor y Yuuri habían tenido momentos de privacidad en el barco pero estos se disfrutan mejor cuando el piso no se está moviendo.

Dedos enredados en el cabello del otro, envolviendo su espalda, debajo de la ropa, acariciando sus muslos. Rápidamente las prendas de vestir fueron descartadas al piso sin mayor ceremonia. Uno atacaba el cuello del otro o quizás eran ambos. Era difícil saber cuando te falta el aire pero aún respirar pasa a segundo plano cuando necesitas saciarte de piel.

Sin dejar de saborearse mutuamente, Viktor levantó a Yuuri y lo llevó a la cama, lo depositó suavemente, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Creo que esto se está haciendo costumbre? -preguntó Yuuri entre frustrado y divertido.

-No te preocupes, dorogoy, es una interrupción oportuna -respondió Viktor dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, recibió lo que parecía ser un tazón con agua y unas toallas, agradeció y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Yuuri.

-Si te preparo un baño ahora sé que no saldrás de ahí en varias horas, así que pedí que me trajeran un par de cosas para darte un baño de esponja. Sé que te sientes sucio después del viaje y tu piel no ha tomado muy bien estar fuera del agua.

-Viktor...-internamente el tritón estaba escandalizado. Era cierto que le incomodaba estar cubierto de polvo y sudor, y no quería que Viktor lo poseyera de esta manera, y aunque sus ganas de continuar lo más pronto posible lo carcomían, era acicalado por otra persona era algo totalmente diferente. Embarazoso. Impensable.

Yuuri empezó a sacudir negativamente su cabeza mientras retrocedía entre los almohadones, pero Viktor fue más rápido y tomó uno de sus brazos antes de que pudiera esconderse detrás de sus manos.

Con la otra mano, tomó la esponja que yacía en el agua tibia y jabonosa, y empezó a frotarla en la piel de Yuuri con adoración y reverencia. Lenta y suavemente retirando los vestigios de su viaje, y luego besando cada centímetro para darle el visto bueno.

De un brazo pasó al otro, luego al cuello, el pecho, las piernas. Mientras trabajaba en una zona, su boca se entretenía con las que ya estaban terminadas. Besaba, lamía, mordía. Mío. Mío. Mío.

Luego se tomó su tortuoso tiempo en limpiar las partes íntimas de Yuuri. El tritón sabía que debía sentirse mortificado por semejante tratamiento, pero cada beso lo derretía como azúcar en agua caliente. Lo reclamaba a un estado de sopor y semi conciencia. De sentirse protegido y cuidado. Amado.

Cuando estuvo listo, Yuuri tomó la esponja y empezó a reciprocar las atenciones. Pasando de un brazo a otro. Cuello, pecho y piernas. Susurrando palabras de amor en la piel aseada, escribiendo promesas con los labios y la punta de la nariz, dejando un rastro de saliva y mordisqueando su territorio, reclamándolo para que todos sepan a quién le pertenece.

Uno diría que después de besar cada poro saciarían su apetito por el otro, pero seguían hambrientos. Sincronizados en deseos, volvieron a conectar sus bocas mientras Viktor se recostaba en los almohadones y Yuuri se apoyaba en su pecho. Los largos dedos de Yuuri encontraron el miembro de Viktor y empezaron a rodearlo, bombeando lentamente, su pulgar poniendo énfasis en la abertura del glande que ya empezaba a gotear.

Viktor no perdió el tiempo y estiró su brazo hasta encontrar un pequeño frasquito de aceite perfumado que abrió torpemente y roció con él los glúteos de su amado. Esa textura brillante y resbalosa le sentaba de maravilla. Masajeó a gusto sus músculos para aliviar las secuelas de andar en carruaje varios días y al sentir la impaciencia de Yuuri, presionó un dedo en su deliciosa entrada.

Este era el momento en que Yuuri intentaba ahogar su voz fallando miserablemente. Los impulsos de su cuerpo imponiéndose a la razón. A veces parecía decir algo pero Viktor no estaba seguro si era su idioma natal o simples balbuceos incoherentes de placer. No importaba. Viktor escribiría sinfonías con ellos y las usaría de ofrendas para la diosa de la fertilidad.

Su dedo siguió entrando haciendo semicírculos, sintiendo las paredes de Yuuri succionándolo vorazmente. Tragó saliva en anticipación de lo que sentiría una vez dentro de él. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri... le murmuraba a la oreja. Atrapó su lóbulo con los dientes ejerciendo presión, tanteando la intrusión de un segundo dedo. La contracción muscular esperada y luego flexión para acomodarse. Era increíble cómo Yuuri se amoldaba a él, como si estuviera hecho a medida. Con su mano libre tomó la de Yuuri solo para deleitarse en cómo encajaban sus dedos en un agarre perfecto. La otra mano de Yuuri seguía incitando el miembro de Viktor pero no demasiado, preparándolo sin darle descargo.

Un tercer dedo y la espina dorsal de Yuuri se convirtió en un hermoso arco, presentando su cuello que no tardó en ser devorado. El cuerpo de ambos desarrollando su propio lenguaje, sin palabras, entendiéndose a un nivel casi espiritual y aún así meramente instintivo.

-Viktor...

-Lo sé, lyubov, yo tampoco puedo más.

Retiró su dedos a pesar del descontento de su amado y lo colocó boca abajo, levantando sus caderas y empujando ligeramente entre sus omóplatos con una mano para mantenerlo así. La entrada de Yuuri contrayéndose, a la expectativa, goteando aceite perfumado. El mismo con olor a rosas que usaba Viktor.  

-Si pudieras ver lo hermoso que te ves en este momento.

-¡Viktor! -Yuuri nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida y aún así se sentía con autoridad de exigir más. Y por kamisama, sabía que Viktor se lo iba a dar.

El aludido en cuestión soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió al evento principal. Se alineó detrás de Yuuri y de deslizó de un solo empujón, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Se quedaron así un momento, acostumbrándose a la sensación, jadeando intentado regular su respiración. Yuuri empezó a sentir a Viktor pulsando dentro de él, y sus paredes internas empezaron a responderle involuntariamente, contrayéndose, abrazándolo. Necesitaban moverse.

Viktor salió casi por completo y luego entró con más fuerza de la que pretendía, pero Yuuri parecía muy receptivo y para nada disconforme, así que lo volvió a hacer. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Buscando ese ángulo específico que dibujaba estrellas en los ojos de Yuuri. Las diferentes notas que arrancaba de su garganta lo guiaban en su búsqueda. Hasta que se volvían más agudas, más ahogadas, como si les faltara el aire. Música para sus oídos.

Apoyó todo su peso en la espalda de Yuuri, queriendo abarcar todo lo que fuera posible. Entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos contra el colchón para ayudarse a sostenerse y enterró su cabeza en la nuca de Yuuri. Ahora era su momento de dejar escapar palabras de amor en su propio idioma.

Siguió embistiendo cada vez más rápido, como si un flujo eléctrico lo recorriera. Sentía la garganta seca y le apretujaba el corazón. Gotas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en su frente y el sonido de sus genitales azotando el redondo trasero de Yuuri se hacía cada vez más obsceno, aunque no tanto como los gritos del mismo Yuuri.

Y ahí estaba. Esa presión en el estómago que crecía y crecía. Podía sentir que Yuuri también estaba cerca. Su hermoso Yuuri que por fin era suyo sin ataduras. Con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días. Quien le enseñó lo que era la felicidad y amar. Sus movimientos se volvieron un poco erráticos al acercarse al clímax. Abrazó a Yuuri fuertemente por la cintura, lo mordió en el hombro para darse un poco de estabilidad y con un par de estocadas más, se vino plenamente dentro de su amado. Yuuri lo siguió segundos después, temblando de pies a cabeza y manchando las sábanas.

Se quedaron en esa posición un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento en la dicha post orgásmica, hasta que Víctor pudo levantar su propio peso y los acomodó de lado, con la espalda de Yuuri en su pecho.

-Ya tebya lyublyu...

-Aishiteru...

-No me importa que seas humano o tritón, hombre o mujer, lo que importa es que seas mío.

-A mi no me importa que seas príncipe o lacayo, rico o pobre, solo importa que estés aquí conmigo.

Era una promesa, un compromiso, de estar siempre juntos y apoyarse mutuamente, de aceptarse tal y como son, con lo bueno y lo malo. De hacerse felices. De amar.  

          


End file.
